Ultimate Gundam
by SilentPegasus
Summary: The pilots have counter parts but these girls aren't all that they seem. Boys you better watch your backs you can't shoot these girls cause their not human.........^.^* pleaser+r
1. Default Chapter

Amarah Syoran=Heero Yue

Ultimate Gundam

Hiya! ^S^ here! That's silent angel. This is the first fanfic that I will submit, so be gentle. Also there are a ton of spelling errors I know but I think you'll get the drift of it so don't give me a hard time! I hope to put up the 6th chapter soon but I have other stories I'm working on so you'll have to cope.

**Disclaimers**- I do not own and never will own gundam wing, so please don't sue me! Also I have to give great thanks to Chibi Hoku for giving me the story idea! I admit my beginning is almost exactly like hers but characters are different and the plot goes in a different direction. ***Chibi if you have a problem with me putting this up then e-mail me and I will take it down*** And if you would like to read her story go to Aishitero Fan fiction.

**Other Note**- Readers I must warn you that these characters are a lot like my friends and we all have crushes on the g-boys so if you're an HY+RP or DM+HS fan only and don't like irregular matchings then don't read! Oh, and Relena bashing! 

**And one last note**- I love getting reviews but if I get one flame my friends and I will find that sender and he or she should be warned not to check your e-mail for about a month! We have our ways…Mwahahahahahaha! Also if you want pics of my characters just e-mail me and I will send them to you!

Amarah Syoran-age 17Hatoru Starwind-age16

Blond HairNight Black hair

Prussian ice eyesDark Purple eyes

Suicidal-Weapons SpecialistSecretive-Martial Arts Master

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr. L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- IcewolfGundam- Fallen Angel

Enemy-WFEnemy-WF

Crush-HeeroCrush-Wufie 

Yumi Avalon-age16Rei Ephony-age 16

Silver HairDark red hair

Light Blue eyesOcean Blue eyes

Childish- Master ThiefKind-Computer Specialist

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Neo RiverdownGundam- Thunderstreak 

Enemy-WFEnemy- WF

Crush-TrowaCrush-Duo

Sakura Skystar-age16

Light Pink hair

Forest Green eyes

Trickster- Intelligence Officer

Works for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Dragon's Breath

Enemy-WF

Crush- Quatra

Amarah Syoran=Heero Yue 

Rei Ephony=Dou Maxwell 

Yumi Avolon=Trowa Barton 

Sakura Skystar=Quatra Winner 

Hotaru Starwind =Wufie Chang

Chapter 1 

Sakura Skystar plopped the files on her bed and took a close look at the boy in the picture. All these files were on Winner, Qautra Rebbaba Winner. She flipped back her pink hair that had been threatening to fall in her eye. Her dark green eyes scanned threw the files and found what she wanted. She stood up and went to the bathroom, on the way grabbing three boxes of hair coloring. Once in the bathroom she opened one of the packages and taking of her clothes she slipped in the shower.

Soon she came out with platinum blond hair. Sakura than took out kiekie pants and a business like shirt, just like the one Qautra wore on the picture. She put her hair up in the complicated bangs Qautra always had. There in her mirror stood a perfect image of Qautra Winner. She even had the forest green eyes to match.

She searched in the pockets of her jeans that lay crumbled on the bed, and easily found what she was looking for. She turned on the tape recorder.

" I want to enforce peace," said Qautra's voice from the tape recorder. Sakura shook her head and coughed.

"I want…."said Sakura trying to get her voice deeper. Sakura scowled and tried again.

" I want…now I got it!" said Sakura smiling to herself as she perfected the famous voice. Than she looked at the picture of Quatra that had fallen on the floor.

"Now I just have to get rid of you," said Sakura. She smirked as she grabbed her black jacket of the floor. As Sakura walked out she looked behind her to make sure no one was following. She turned the ally. Sakura stopped cold as she saw four figures in the back.

" You know it's about time!" snapped Amarah Ephony. She had blond hair cut up to her shoulders. She had gray, blue eyes. She wore a white spaghetti strapped tank top with the words 'Ice' on the front I glittering letters and a black blouse over it, and black leather pants. The gun in her pocket said it all; Amarah was the best with weapons in the group.

" Awww..come of it Amarah, she got here on time!" said a childish like voice. It was another girl; she looked to be the shortest one. She had silvery long hair, tied up in twin buns with forest green ribbons on top of her head. Her large light gray eyes twinkled up at Sakura. She wore a green tank top with the words 'River' on the front in glittering letters. She also wore jean shorts and a white blouse. Even though she looked like a cutie she was the sneakiest of the group.

"Job well done!" said Rei Ephony. She had long dark red hair tied up in a high ponytail with a gold scrunch. Her dark ocean blue eyes looked gentle and caring. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a white mini-skirt. She was the most intelligent of the group.

" Like always," snorted a voice. It was Hatoru Starwind. She had black long hair with interesting bangs and violet eyes shaped as small diamonds. She wore a black tank top with a silver dragon cripted on the front, and black leather pants with lots of pockets. She also had two black wristbands on her wrists. Hatoru said she wears them to hold down the dragon's rage inside of her. Sakura believed her. Hatoru was the strongest fighter of them and Sakura had only ever seen half her strength.

"I'm sorry I toke so long to get here. But these stupid bangs took longer than I thought. I'm ready for my part now, are you?!" said Sakura. All of them nodded.

~*~*~*~

Qautra Winner whistled as he walked down the street. He was on the way to the Preventers Headquarters. He slowed his walking then finally stopped. Something did not feel right. He looked behind him and saw two beady eyes staring at him from the shadows. He turned and quickly hurried his pace, taking quick glances behind him. Someone was definitely fowling him!

When he turned the corner he saw four more eyes staring at him. He quickly turned back towards the ally. Bad mistake. There was a dead end. He saw someone to his side. Qautra shivered and turned to see four people blocking his way.

"Quatra Rebbaba Winner. Pilot 03 of the Gundam Sandrock." A voice said behind him. Quatra looked behind him and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was him!

"What in Gods name.." he stuttered. The Quatra in front of him laughed. He coughed loudly.

"Very surprising, huh?" said the Quatra. But this time he sounded like a girl.

"What's going on ?!"Qautra demanded.

"Don't worry. Every thing will be explained soon. But for now we need you out of the picture." Said the other Quatra. Than seeing the horror on his face she added. 

"Ohh don't worry you'll live…not like some of the others. Hey, by the way you can call me Sakura."said Quatra/Sakura.

Then someone grabbed Qautra from behind and slammed his head into the brick ally wall. Quatra groaned as his vision blurred.

"Okay, go ahead and take him to the hide-out. And Amarah." Sakura's voice said.

"What?" Quatra thinks it might be the one called Amarah.

"Don't kill him!" the girl Sakura said. Amarah pouted.

~*~*~*~

Quatra woke up with a big headache. His arms and legs were tied down to a chair. Preventing him from trying to pick his way out. Quatra looked up to see two light blue eyes laughing at him.

"Hiya, sleepy!!" cried Yumi's childish voice. Qautra blinked at her.

"Oops. I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Yumi Avalon." Yumi piped.

"Yumi!" another voice boomed. This knocked Yumi off her feet. Then the door swung open revealing a very ticked of Rei. Yumi smiled up at the girl.

"Hiya, Rei." Said Yumi innocently. Yumi gave Rei her biggest smile. Quatra almost laughed, this girl looked ready to kill.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?!" Rei shouted as she jumped up to strangle the silver haired girl. Yumi jumped out of the way. Then she stood strait up and swung her arms in a cute way.

" Umm…….I kinda lost count." Yumi said. Then she smiled brightly. Rei looked like she was ready to blow. Quatra looked at the two fighting girls. Well one of them was fighting while one was trying to act all innocent.

" Someone is gonna get hurt" mumbled Quatra as he looked at Yumi.

"That's it! You are a dead one!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs. Then she jumped tackling Yumi. Soon the two were wrestling all over the floor by Quatra. He tried to take advantage of the situation and tried to get up then he remembered he was tied down. Than another girl stepped into the room carrying a gun. She looked down at the two girls wrestling on the floor. She sighed as she pulled up a chair next to Quatra's and sat down. Than she turned to Quarta.

"Don't mind them. This happens a lot. The name's Amarah Syaoron." Amarah said. Dou looked at her icy Prussian blue eyes. They reminded him a lot like Heero's. Then Amarah picked up her gun and nudged the two girls back's with the barrel.

"Ummmmmm" both Yumi and Rei stood up. Hand held behind their backs in mutual defeat. 

"Yumi, quit getting into Rei's stuff and messing it up."Amarah said sternly as she death glared Yumi. Rei smirked, but than Amarah pointed her gun at her.

"And you! Stop going around the house and putting your stuff everywhere. If you leave your stuff on the floor, someone is gonna pick it up and put it back in your room, possibly messing it up." Amarah snapped.

Both Yumi and Rei whimpered. 

"Yes ma'am". Amarah put her gun away.

"Now go do something, I need to question this guy." Said Amarah sternly. The two girls walked out of the room. Amarah turned her attention to the boy.

"What do you think of our replica?" asked Amarah. Quatra looked Surprised by the question.

" She looked like me." He answered truthfully. Amarah nodded and sighed.

"Would she pass at your office?" Amarah asked biting her lip.

Quatra thought about this then nodded. Amarah nodded in approval again then abruptly walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

When she walked in she was meat by Rei and Yumi. 

"Well is it good" Yumi asked. Amarah looked at her and nodded.

Amarah looked at the clock. Sakura and Hatoru should be home soon. Hopefully!

~*~*~*~

Sakura walked down the halls off the Preventer's base, nodding hello to the people she knew. Well the people Quatra knew.

"Your almost there! Just take a left and you'll be in the file room." Said Hatoru's voice in her ear. Hatoru was in the parking lot looking at a map of the building. This they figured would be better then walking blind, so she was giving her directions from the small transmitter in her ear. 

Sakura stopped at a room that had 'File Room' written across the top in big letters. Sakura took a quick glance around to make sure no one was around. Then she quickly walked into the room. Sakura went threw the cabinet files to find what she needed. She stopped when the hair dye started itching her head.

"Stupid hair gel. It's still annoying as hell. No matter how many times I change the color." Sakura muttered as she scratched her head, throwing out the bangs and leaving it strait. She could hear Hatoru laugh. Then she went back searching threw the files. Sakura smiled as she finally found what she wanted. She took the folder and stuffed it into her pocket. Then she walked out forgetting all about her messed up hair.

"Hey, Quatra!" someone shouted. Sakura turned around and saw Dou Maxwell. Sakura groaned in annoyance. She just wanted to get out of there. Still she couldn't help but stay, this guy was kinda cute.

"Hey, Dou!" said Sakura with her Quatra voice.

"Sakura, what are you doing you can flirt later! Heero Yue, Wufie Chang, and Trowa Barton are coming this way! Sakura are you listening to me?!"Hatoru yelled in the transmitter. Sakura who was NOT listening, ignored her. Dou looked at her strangely.

"What is it Dou?" Sakura asked.

"Did you have a bad hair day this morning?" Dou asked. Sakura still looked confused.

"What..what's wrong with my hair?!" Sakura asked.

"Your hair is now strait," commented Wufie as he walked towards them. Trowa nodded and Heero glared at her.

"Oh no, I forgot about the stupid bangs!" Sakura screamed. She desperately tried to correct herself.

"Oh, well you see…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing what too say. Suddenly she felt she barrel of a cold gun against her forehead. She looked up to see icy blue eyes glaring at her.

"Who are you really? And were is the REAL Quatra?" Heero demanded. Sakura giggled nervously. ' Okay now what?' She could hear Hatoru cursing in the transmitter.

"Hold on for a couple of minuets. I'll try and get you out." Hatoru said. Sakura's eyes widened in sudden fear.

"What do you mean 'hold on a couple more minuets'? Hatoru I don't think you've noticed but I may not have any more minuets!" Sakura shouted. She pulled out the transmitter from her ear.

"Hatoru, do you hear me? Hatoru??!" Sakura shouted. She tapped on the earpiece.

"Does this stupid thing work?!" Sakura asked. All four off the Gundam Pilots stared at her. Sakura laughed like an idiot as she tried to think up something convincing. Then it came to her.

"Oh, wow! Is that Zechs Marquiese?!" cried Sakura pointing behind the four Gundam Pilots. All four of them looked. Sakura took this as her moment. She jumped up, Kicking the gun out of Heero's hands and ran as fast as she could!

End of Chapter 1

Author: I love working on this story!

Quatra: I don't like them…

Author: Get over it Quatra.

Quatra: [tear]

Author: I love my character!

Quatra: Waaaaaaaa!

*please r+r! 


	2. Ultimate Gundam

Hiya! ^S^ here! That's silent angel. This is the second chapter. 

**Disclaimers**- I do not own and never will own gundam wing, so please don't sue me! 

**Other Note**- Readers I must warn you that these characters are a lot like my friends and we all have crushes on the g-boys so if you're an HY+RP or DM+HS fan only and don't like irregular matchings then don't read! 

**And one last note**- I love getting reviews even flames! Mwahahahahahaha! Also if you want pics of my characters just e-mail me and I will send them to you!

Amarah Syoran-age 17Hatoru Starwind-age16

Blond HairNight Black hair

Prussian ice eyesDark Purple eyes

Suicidal-Weapons SpecialistSecretive-Martial Arts Master

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr. L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- IcewolfGundam- Fallen Angel

Enemy-WFEnemy-WF

Crush-HeeroCrush-Wufie 

Yumi Avalon-age16Rei Ephony-age 16

Silver HairDark red hair

Light Blue eyesOcean Blue eyes

Childish- Master ThiefKind-Computer Specialist

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Neo RiverdownGundam- Thunderstreak 

Enemy-WFEnemy- WF

Crush-TrowaCrush-Duo

Sakura Skystar-age16

Light Pink hair

Forest Green eyes

Trickster- Intelligence Officer

Works for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Dragon's Breath

Enemy-WF

Crush- Quatra

Chapter 2-Hide and Seek… 

It took a couple of seconds for the gundam pilots to regain senses on what just happened. Heero growled in frustration. He grabbed his gun of the floor and ran after her.

~*~*~*~

Hatoru looked at all the cars in the parking lot. She didn't know which one to choose. Finally she found one that caught her interests. It was a silver eclipse convertible. She smiled as she hopped in the car threw the open canopy. She fiddles with the wires trying to get the car to start. Hatoru frowned. 

"Damn it! How does Rei do this? Is it red wire attached to green or blue?" Hatoru muttered.

It was always Rei who jacked the cars and worked with the computers. Hatoru cursed as the wires shocked her. The car still would not start!

"Hatoru, hurry it up!" Sakura yelled. Hatoru ignored her. She cursed again as another shock ran threw her body, and the car still did not start.

"Hatoru! Come on! Ack!" Sakura cried out as a bullet wised past her. The pilots had found them and were now firing at them.

"Ah fuck this! I don't know how Rei does this!" Hatoru said. She took out a small dagger and easily flipped off the keyhole. She jammed the knife into it and gave it a few twists. The car finally started with a roar. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you do that in the beginning instead of trying to connect the stupid wires?!" Sakura cried in shook. Hatoru shrugged.

"I wanted to see if I could do it Rei's way." Hatoru said. Than she slammed her foot on the gas. Sakura was thrown back by a sudden thrush of the car.

Heero fired at the speeding car. Than he and the other gundam pilots jumped into a car and fowled. 

~*~*~*~

Quatra sighed for probably the hundredth time that day. He was bored. He couldn't do anything with his hands tied. He frowned when he felt something beneath the right armrest. It was the knot from the rope. Quatra smiled. Dou had taught him how to undo these kinds of things. He began to untie the knot.

Quatra tiptoed to the door behind Yumi. She was jumping on the couch watching Card Captors. Quatra smirked as he reached for the doorknob. He was home free. He stopped as he heard gunfire. He looked at the door; there was a bullet hole in the door. He turned and saw Yumi pointing the gun at him. She was still standing on the couch.

"Do you really think I didn't notice you trying to escape? Please! I'm smarter than you think." Said Yumi

"Could've fooled me." Quatra mumbled. Yumi fired. Obviously she had heard. The bullet landed at his feet.

"Hey watch it!" said Quatra. Suddenly someone grabbed the collar off his shirt from behind. He looked behind him, and saw icy Prussian blue eyes.

"Trying to escape huh?" Amarah said. Quatra gulped.

"Amarah don't" Rei cried. Quatra shivered.

"What" Amarah said?

"I know you were planning on shooting him," Rei said. Amarah pouted.

"You never let me have any fun!" Amarah sighed. Then the door slammed open. In rushed Sakura dressed as Quatra.

"We have too get going NOW!" Sakura shouted. She ran into her room. Rei also ran into her room. She grabbed her laptop and a bag off files. She ran out of the apartment. Amarah took Quatra and shoved him in a room locking it. Then she and Yumi ran out of the apartment. Hatoru was waiting in the car.

Sakura quickly discarded the pants to trade for a pair of white shorts. She grabbed her blue tank top and pink sweater. As she headed for the door she heard another door snap. Quatra Winner came out and rubbed his shoulder. He must have ran into the door.

"You!" Quatra cried looking at the girl in astonishment and anger. Sakura smiled and ran out the door. Quatra was close behind.

"Sakura move it!" Yumi cried from the car. Sakura hopped into the car. Then Hatoru quickly drove onto the main street. Quatra panted as he watched the car leave.

"Arghh" Quatra muttered.

"Quatra!" Quatra looked and saw Dou waving at him. He and the other four-gundam pilots were in the car. Quatra hopped in.

"Where have you been?" Wufie asked as Heero drove on after the girls.

"I was tied to a chair, being questioned" Quatra said with a smile. Wufie grunted.

"Do you know what they wanted?" Heero asked not taking his eyes of the road.

"Apparently some sort of files. I don't know. All I know is some girl dressed up like me. I just saw her." Quatra said.

"They took some files from the Preventers Headquarters. She was with another girl." Trowa said.

"Well there looking for something, but what?" Dou asked. Quatra shrugged.

~*~*~*~

Hatoru took a sharp turn trying to loose the car behind her. She glanced back at the review mirror and saw it wasn't working. Rei sat next to her, while Sakura, Yumi, and Amarah sat in the back.

"Here you go Rei," said Sakura handing Rei a bunch of files.

"What are you looking for now?" asked Hatoru. She speed past a red light. There were now about ten cop cars after them. She slowly increased the speed to 100 miles per hr.

"I needed the information on the Gundams. WF might have used some of the information from the Gundams on their mobile suits. I want to compare to see. I tried to do it on the computer, but it wouldn't work." Rei said as she placed the files into her bags.

"Man I do not know how this guy can stand to wear these clothes all day." Cried Sakura peeling of the business shirt. She threw it over her shoulder and laughed as it landed on some cops windshield. She quickly replaced the shirt with her blue tank top. She than threw of the annoying under shirt and replaced this with the pink sweater. The under shirt landed on the gundam pilots window. Sakura laughed harder. Quatra blushed as he saw the girl's undershirt. Dou reached out and grabbed it. Sakura placed her hand to her face.

"Yeah I bet you liked that!" yelled Sakura. Amarah smirked, this was the fun part.

"Hold on we're gonna crash them and make a run for it." Hatoru said.

"What! Hatoru you're going like what 200 miles per hr now! Are you nuts?" screamed Yumi. Hatoru ignored her as she skidded the car around to face the gundam pilots.

Heero stopped the car as he saw the other turn around and faced them. He glared at the driver. 

Then without warning Hatoru and Heero both pressed down on the gas peddles. Just as they would crash Hatoru took a sharp turn. She then pressed on the reverse. The cars crashed. Hatoru looked back and saw Yumi on the floor of the car rubbing her head. Sakura groaned as they untangled themselves. Amarah had her hands over her head. She looked at the people in the other car. They were starting to get back to their senses. Wufie looked up and Hatoru caught his eye. His eyes widened and she smirked.

"You know I must complement you on how much your driving sucks!" yelled Rei.

"You can complement me later, but now we have to run." Said Hatoru calmly.

"Why" Yumi asked. Hatoru pointed to the Gundam pilots how were starting to get out of the car and the approaching police cars.

"Why didn't they just die."? Mumbled Amarah. Sakura nodded in agreement. 

"Well then we all know where to go. Try not to get caught." Hatoru said as she hopped out. All the other girls fowled suit and soon they were running.

"Freeze put your hands in the air!" yelled and officer behind them. Yumi smirked.

" Ha" she called back, as bullets went past them.

~*~*~*~

Rei took a glance behind her and saw the officer give up. She looked back, Amarah, Yumi, Sakura, and Hatoru were standing in the crowd near the carnival. They were acting like normal people. Ymui was licking a lollypop like she was ten years old when really she and everyone else was sixteen. Rei walked towards them trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Are we safe" asked Yumi taking another lick of her loly pop. 

Rei shook her head. "We will have to continue the mission later". 

"There they are" yelled a familiar voice. The five girls looked behind them. Quatra was pointing at them. All five of the gundam pilots started to run towards them.

"Worry about the mission later. Lets worry about us!" Sakura cried. She and the other four girls all ran in different directions. Yumi towards the construction site, Amarah towards a forest, Rei towards the carnival, Sakura towards the university, and Hatoru towards the bad side of town.

~*~*~*~

Dou saw the red haired girl run towards the carnival. He ran after her. She was fast. Soon Dou lost site of her in the crowd. Than their she was only inches away, near a merry-go-round. Oh this will be fun. Dou thought sarcastically. At that point she noticed him. Rei jumped onto one of the plastic horses. Dou fowled. On the other side of the gate was an open area. Rei jumped off and was about to climb the gate when she felt cold hands grab hers. 

Rei smiled to herself. She knew she was caught. She was acting like they always do on missions, stupid. None of the girls cared if they lived or died in a mission, they couldn't. Other wise they would fail. Rei turned to face the violet-eyed boy and smiled sadly. 

"You caught me." Dou looked surprised then in pain as Rei kicked out and hit him where it hurts. But even through the pain he didn't let go, but gripped her wrists harder and brought out a pair of handcuffs.

"Damn" Rei mumbled. Okay now she cared.

~*~*~*~

Yumi looked up at the tall building that where being built. It was only the skeleton of the building. She stuck the loly pop in her mouth and looked behind her. The tall guy was walking towards her with feline grace. Her eyes winded and she ran towards the site, ignoring the workers shouts. She climbs on a stack of beams and jumped up on a high metal beam. Then she quickly started climbing the building. Yuim smiled down at the boy than frowned. The boy was easily climbing the beams faster than her.

"Oh shit!" Yumi cursed. She climbed higher and then began running along the beams.

Trowa frowned as he saw the girl start running. He had to admit she was pretty good at keeping her balance.

Yumi hesitantly walked across the metal beam. It creaked under her weight. She didn't weigh much but this bar was very thin. Than the pole jolted. Yumi started to fall. Yumi desperately grabbed for the bar. She held on to the bar like her life depended on it. That's because it did. It was a long way down.

Yumi hesitantly opened her eyes a peak and saw she was very high up.

"This is NOT good" Yumi whispered as she bit her bottom lip. Then she heard a snap. Yumi's eyes shot opened. She looked up and saw the middle of the pole break in her hands.

"Uh Oh" Yumi said. Then she fell down along with the pole. Yumi screamed as she started to fall. Than all the sudden she stopped. Yumi opened her eyes and saw herself still alive but not on the ground. She wasn't holding on to something either. Someone was holding her by the collar.

Trowa let out the breath that he had been holding as he felt his fingers slip under the collar. Then he pulled her up. She was very light. When he pulled her up, Yumi had a pout look on her face clearly showing she was not happy. 'She looks like a ten year old' Trowa thought.

"If you thinking I'm ten years old than start running." Yumi snapped. Trowa bit the inside of his mouth so he could hide the smile. 

~*~*~*~

Sakura groaned.' This is cool. Everyone else goes somewhere cool, and I end up at some smart people place. Rei would LOVE this' Sakura thought. Sakura slowed her run and went inside the cool building.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice behind her. She turned It was the blond-haired boy. The cute one to her. 'Great the first time a guy actually wants to talk to me, I have to run.' Sakura thought bitterly. She turned around and saw Quatra getting closer. She started to run again and for some strange reason she found herself near the gym. "Young Lady!" cried a lady who must have been the headmistress. 

Sakura felt herself lose her balance. Sakura fell into the pool. 

"Great" Sakura mumbled. She heard a splash and looked up. It was Quatra. 

Just than she noticed golden dye floating in the water. 'Ha, 24 hours' Sakura thought. As she was dragged out of the pool and handcuffed she spat. I hate schools!

~*~*~*~

Amarah could hear the boy behind her. He was good, she never knew any guy that could keep up with her. She kept up her strong sprint. Slowly she heard the boy behind her slow down, and then stop. 

"Ha" she said aloud. Amarah slowed and stopped as she reached a large oak. Amarah let out a hard breath. 

Heero could see the girl sprint through the forest trees like a cat. She was good, but he was better.

She had stopped. 'Ha she actually thought he had given up?' Heero came up behind her.

Next thing Amarah new the butt of a gun was on her back.She turned around and two icy eyes stared at her. With more strength then he thought she have she kneed him in the stomach and kicked the gun out of his hands. It flew across the dirt. He smiled his ironic smile. Growling under her breath she flipped and landed on the first branch, climbing fast she reached the top of the tree. 

"Oh look he got his gun back, " she mumbled sarcastically. Just as she was to leep to the next tree another shot rung out. Failing in jumping to the tree the fell to the ground landing on her head. 

"owww…" she mumbled. The edges of her vision became fuzy as she saw Heero walking up pocketing his gun.

"Damn you," she hissed and passed out. 

~*~*~*~

Hatoru looked around the dirty streets as she ran. She didn't like it one bit. But she continued on walking. She stopped as she heard a banging noise in a nearby ally. A black and white ally cat walked out with some sort of food in its mouth. She let her breath that she had been holding. Than Hatoru scratched her head confused at what to do.

"So where do I go now?" Hatoru asked herself.

"You are under arrest, but your hands up were I can see them!" Wufie said pointing his gun at her. Hatoru turned around looking at him, but not with her hands up. She placed her hands on her hips, giving him a smirk.

"Well looky here. It's a guy who thinks he can fight, me." Hatoru teased. Wufie's eyes widened slightly, than he frowned.

"Put your hands up!" Wufie hissed.

"Well today is full of surprises. A boy with a gun arrests me! How interesting." Hatoru said not being even affected by the gun.

"I'm warning you" Wufie growled. Hatoru raised an eyebrow in question.

"You…warning me?! Look if you really want to do a thing of justice then fight." Hatoru said.

"How's that?" Wufie asked still holding his gun. 

"By defeating the dragon!" Hatoru shouted as she charged. Her fingers curled into fists and she threw punch after punch at Wufie. He easily dodged them all. Then he stepped out of Hatoru's range. Hatoru stared at him still in fighting stance.

"You call yourself the dragon. What clan are you from?" Said Wufie noticing her Chinese heritage, then moving into his own fighting stance.

" That's not any of your damn business!" Hatoru growled. Wufie scowls.

"Defeat me and I will go along quietly. I win I can leave. Deal?" asked Hatoru. Wufie nodded. At that the two charged full speed at each other.

End of Chapter 2

Author: I love writing about Hatoru's character!

Wufie: You will never be able to defeat me!

Hatoru: Wanna bet!

Author: ummmmm guys?

Hatoru: Stay out of this!

Wufie: Weak onna!

Author: *sniff*

*Please r+r! The next chapter should be up!


	3. Game Over...

Hiya! ^S^ here! That's silent angel. This is the third chapter of this story…I'm disappointed I haven't gotten a lot of reviews! Well, anyways please review for this chapter!! Thank you ^.^

**Disclaimers**- I do not own and never will own gundam wing, so please don't sue me! 

**Other Note**- Readers I must warn you that these characters are a lot like my friends and we all have crushes on the g-boys so if you're an HY+RP or DM+HS fan only and don't like irregular matchings then don't read! 

**And one last note**- I love getting reviews, I don't really care if there flames either. Also if you want pics of my characters just e-mail me and I will send them to you!

Amarah Syoran-age 17Hatoru Starwind-age16

Blond Hair Night Black hair

Prussian ice eyesDark Purple eyes

Suicidal-Weapons SpecialistSecretive-Martial Arts Master

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr. L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- IcewolfGundam- Fallen Angel

Enemy-WFEnemy-WF

Crush-HeeroCrush-Wufie 

Yumi Avalon-age16Rei Ephony-age 16

Silver HairDark red hair

Light Blue eyesOcean Blue eyes

Childish- Master ThiefKind-Computer Specialist

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Neo RiverdownGundam- Thunderstreak 

Enemy-WFEnemy- WF

Crush-TrowaCrush-Duo

Sakura Skystar-age16

Light Pink hair

Forest Green eyes

Trickster- Intelligence Officer

Works for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Dragon's Breath

Enemy-WF

Crush- Quatra

Chapter 3- Game Over…

Amarah sighed. She hated it when was tied down, mentally or physically it was torture. She looked up the Prussian eyed freak who was typing on his computer. She bent her head as if in shame. Really she was grabbing something of her knee pocket with her teeth.

Heero watched the girl out of the corner of his eye with little interests. She bent her head. Heero squinted. He saw her grab something with her teeth.

She flipped it over in her teeth thoughtfully for a second then spit it out, backwards. It landed perfectly in her hands. 

"Ha" Amarah whispered.

Heero saw her every move. Quietly like a predator stalking his prey he slipped out of his chair and walked quietly behind her. She flipped the small silver object into her hands.

He coolly placed his own hand over it and took it easily out of her tied hands.

Amarah winced inwardly as the boy; Heero took it out of her hands. He came out in front of her and dangled it in front of her. Amarah got ticked. No one does this to me. She thought angrily. Amarah did what she did best. Delivered pain.

Heero gasped as the tied girl kicked him in the dark zone. 

"Haha, bastard"! Amarah cursed.

Before Heero could say anything they heard a door open. Dou walked in and plopped Rei down in the chair next to Amarah. 

"Do you know where the others are"? Heero questioned Dou. Dou shook his head.

Amarah gave Rei a dirty look, which she ignored.

"Okay this isn't funny! Put me down! I don't like this!" someone shouted. Rei and Amarah looked at each other and nodded, Yumi.

Than on que. Trowa came in dragging Yumi across the floor. She was pouting and had on handcuffs. Trowa stuck her on the chair near Rei. She kicked him in the shin. He winced.

Dou laughed. "Way to bring in the lady Trowa!"

"Mr. Ever so Talkative here is really mean!" cried Yumi giving Trowa a dirty look.

Than the door opened again. Quatra walked in caring a very wet looking Sakura.

"I thought those things lasted 24 hours," snorted Rei. Sakura gave her a death glare worthy of Heero.

"They do, but not if you fall in a fuckin pool!" Sakura yelled popping every ones eardrums. Quatra showed her to a chair where she sat hand cuffed and wet.

"Damn it! Put me down! Keep your fuckin hands off me! Let me go! Damn it! Boy I want a rematch now! You cheated!!" Someone shouted very loudly. All four of the girls looked at each other.

"Hatoru.." They said in unison. Than the door busted open. In came a very, very ticked off Hatoru. Her hands where handcuffed behind her and a bullet wound was seeping blood from her leg. Than came Wufie looking bruised and ticked, with a black eye. Hatoru shouted more curses in Chinese.

"You shot her!" cried Quatra looking at her leg.

Wufie shoved her into a chair. She glared at him, hate radiating from her eyes. 

"She would have twisted my neck, Damn it!" he said. Wufie leaned againts a wall trying to catch his breath as Hatoru shouted more curses in Chinese.

"You lost didn't you?" said Amarah. Hatoru turned and glared at the girl.

"I did NOT lose!" screamed Hatoru.

"Uh huh. That would explained why you're here and handcuffed to a damn chair!" Amarah retorted. Hatoru glared at her more angrily.

"What about you? At least I didn't get caught by my hormones, flirting with a guy!" yelled Hatoru.

Amarah's eyes grew wide. "Flirt!" she screeched.

Hatoru nodded.

"Well at least I don't act like I have a dragon inside me, every fucking day!!!" yelled Amarah. She leaned forward.

Hatoru leaned forward too. "Is that so?" Hatoru shouted. 

Lighting bolts came out of their foreheads {anime style} and started crashing each other.

The three remaining girls sweat dropped. The boys looked confused.

"Bitch" shouted Hatoru

"Write back at ya" yelled Amarah.

"Excuse me but…" Quatra stammered. The two girls turned and glared at him.

"Butt out!" they yelled in unison. Than they turned back to each other {death glares!} Quatra stepped back, a little hurt.

"Rei, please I'm getting a headache from their vibes." Sakura sighed. Rei nodded and took a deep breath. Yumi leaned back, not wanting to get accidentally hurt in the fight.

"That is ENOUGH! Shut-up! Both of you!!" screamed Rei. Hatoru and Amarah's eyes widened in shook and they both turned their heads slowly looking at Rei. Both girls have flames in their eyes. Rei sweat drops.

"K" Hatoru and Amarah say in unison. Rei sighs.

"Now behave!" Rei says. Gaining back her superior tone as Amarah and Hatoru gulp and shrink into their chairs.

"Finally, okay well here is the 411. The names, Sakura Skystar. My origin is unknown to me because I am an orphan, we all are.But I think it might be Austrian."

"Yumi Avolan, the American..I think?!." Yumi said quickly with a giggle.

"Rei Ephony, Korean." Rei stated with a heavy sigh.

"Amarah Syoaran, Japanese." Amarah said glaring at Heero.

"Hatoru Starwind, Chinese." Hatoru said glancing at Wufie and mumbling to herself.

"So now you know about us. No need to tell us about you we already know who you are. All we stole were some files on your gundams; Heayarms, Deathsythe, Sandrock, Nataku, and Wing O." Sakura said. All five of the Gundam pilots stared at her. Then the rest of the girls.

"Well you all where gonna ask questions. Weren't you?" spat Amarah.

"Can we go now?" Yumi asked with sapping innocence in her voice.

~*~*~*~

The metal door slammed. The jailer dropped the keys on the disk and left the room. All five girls sighed as he left the room.

"You know what?" Yumi said tears forming in her eyes.

"No I don't know. What?" snapped Rei. 

"I don't think their gonna let us go." Yumi said. All four of the girls glared at her. Yumi just put on her biggest smile and sat down hugging her knees.

"I worry about her." Rei said. All three of them nodded. Amarah looked around seeing if there was some way out. Then she saw the keys on the table.

"Hey maybe if we grab the keys, we can get out of here." Cried Amarah. She raced for the cell door.

"Wow, great plan. How do we get the key, genius?" Hatoru asked sarcastically. Amarah glared at her. Rei looked around and noticed a broom near their cell door.

"These people are so stupid" she cried in delight grabbing the broom. She eased the broom out of the cell bars and stretched as far as she could. The curved end of the broom just barley nudged the keys.

"Let me try" said Amarah. She had the longest arms of them all. She reached out and slowly as she could slipped the broomstick under the keys.

"Yeah" all the girls cried. But where soon disappointed when, as Amarah started to drag it across the floor the keys slipped off. Still to far for them to reach. 

"Now what" Hatoru sighed.

"I can get it!" cried Yumi. She walked over to the cell door. All four of them burst out laughing.

"Sorry Yumi, I know you want to get them. But Amarahs the tallest one here. Theirs no way you can get them!" Sakura sighed. Yumi huffed. Then she easily slipped through the bars. She walked over picked up the keys and unlocked the door.

"Told you I could get them!" Yumi cried, with a big innocent smile. All of the girls stopped laughing and stared jaws open at Yumi.

"You mean you could have slipped through those bars and gotten those keys. Without us trying to get them with the fucking broom!" Hatoru yelled. Yumi giggled.

"Hatoru calmed down. We need to get out of here." Rei said patting her back. Hatoru took slow deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm calm." Hatoru hissed through her teeth. She glared at the still smiling girl. Rei walked past her shaking her head.

Sakura, Amarah, and Yumi fowled. Smiling as they made their escape.

End of Chapter 3 … Now on to chapter 4


	4. A Deadly Trick...

Hiya! ^S^ here! That's silent angel. This if you haven't noticed yet is the fourth chapter! 

**Disclaimers**- I do not own and never will own gundam wing, so please don't sue me! 

fiction.

**Other Note**- Readers I must warn you that these characters are a lot like my friends and we all have crushes on the g-boys so if you're an HY+RP or DM+HS fan only and don't like irregular matchings then don't read! 

** **

**And one last note**- I love getting reviews even flames! What can I say I love reviews! Also if you want pics of my characters just e-mail me and I will send them to you!

Amarah Syoran-age 17Hatoru Starwind-age16

Blond HairNight Black hair

Prussian ice eyesDark Purple eyes

Suicidal-Weapons SpecialistSecretive-Martial Arts Master

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr. L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- IcewolfGundam- Fallen Angel

Enemy-WFEnemy-WF

Crush-HeeroCrush-Wufie 

Yumi Avalon-age16Rei Ephony-age 16

Silver HairDark red hair

Light Blue eyesOcean Blue eyes

Childish- Master ThiefKind-Computer Specialist

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Neo RiverdownGundam- Thunderstreak 

Enemy-WFEnemy- WF

Crush-TrowaCrush-Duo

Sakura Skystar-age16

Light Pink hair

Forest Green eyes

Trickster- Intelligence Officer

Works for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Dragon's Breath

Enemy-WF

Crush- Quatra

Chapter 4- A Deadly Trick…

"So found anything yet?" asked Dou as he peeked over Heero's shoulder. He had been searching nonstop after those five girls had disappeared. Ever since that day they had gone back to question them at the jailhouse and found them missing Heero had been glued to the computer. 

"Found them" Heero said. They where staying at the Space Airports Hotel. He got up and grabbed his jacket from the couch and ran out the door fowled by the rest of the guys, who also wore leather jackets. {Sorry I just saw this awesome pic!}

~*~*~*~

Amarah yawned as she stumbled out of bed, wearing her Ever Last tee and blue night pants. She brushed her bangs out of her face. She walked out of the room stumbling towards the kitchen. She was extremely tired from running for 48 hours non-stop trying to lose the gundam pilots. Amarah walked like a zombie, slightly stumbling over Hatoru's training swords. It was harder to travel with no sleep. Amarah was so tired she didn't even notice the five people sitting on the couch.

Amarah opened the refrigerator door and took out a carton of orange juice. She opened the flap and started drinking. She usually drinks out of the carton when no ones looking. Rei would have a fit if she knew Amarah was drinking out of the carton. Amarah closed the refrigerator door with her foot and kept drinking. Then she felt someone was starring at her. She slowly opened her eyes saw dark Prussian blues starring at her. She stopped drinking her mouth full of orange-juice. She starred wide-eyed at Heero.

"Amarah" Heero said calmly. This was enough for Amarah. She spit her orange juice, drenching Heero with the sticky fluid. Amarah started coughing and went over to the sink to spit out the rest. Heero growled and glared at her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't lose 48 hours of sleep so you could show up behind my refrigerator door and scare the hell out of me!" Amarah shouted quickly without shouting.

"We've spent two days looking for you. Is that all you wanna say?" asked Heero calmly.

"No I don't! Get the hell out of here!" Amarah shouted pointing towards the door. Heero didn't budge. Amarah sighed.

"Why are you shouting?" asked Rei coming out of her room, dressed in a large Winnie the pooh tee. Amarah pointed to the gundam pilots who still sat on the couch. Rei looked at them, rubbed her eyes and turned. "If there is something important than call me" she snapped and slammed the door behind her.

"Someone is not a morning person!" Dou said. Then they heard a door creak open. All the pilots turn. 

"Darn it! Can't a girl get any sleep around here! Amarah quit bitchin!" Sakura whined as she walked out of her room, in blue pj's covered in clouds. 

" Sakura" Amarah said. Sakura walked into the kitchen and took out a class.

"What!" Sakura snapped. Another none morning person.

"Do you notice anything?" Amarah asked pointing her in the direction of the couch.

Sakura gave the pilots a blank stare. She turned to Amarah. " Its god knows what time it is in the morning!I have been up for 48 hours trying to loose the pilots and I don't have my contacts in! Do you expect me to see what's so different about this crappy apartment?" Sakura yelled. 

Amarah pointed her face to face with Heero. At first Sakura gave him a blank stare but then her eyes seemed to adjust. Sakura punched him full in the face. Heero didn't flinch. Amarah laughed.

"You jerk! I hate you!" Sakura cried. She picked up her empty glass and handed to Amarah then walked back into her room.

"That's what you get for coming here so early." Amarah stated matter-of-factly.

Just then another room door opened and out came Yumi all decked out in white pajamas with bunnies all over them. She was also hugging a white fluffy bunny. She walked in and didn't even notice the pilots.

Everyone hushed as she came in.

"Me go sleepy bye!" yawned Yumi. She turned and sat on the couch. The gundam pilots all moved over. Yumi yawned again and leaned on the closest thing to her, Trowa's shoulder. Trowa looked alarmed to have the sleeping girl leaning on him.

She smiled happily. "Nice pillow" she whispered. She snuggled her face in Trowa's chest. Trowa looked alarmed not knowing wether or not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Well we all know Trowa makes a good pillow" snickered Dou. Trowa glared at him.

"What time is it?" asked Rei. She came out of her room fully dressed; she wore jean shorts and a green tank top, that had a forest green glittery lightning bolt on the chest. Her hair was in a half ponytail, showing off the small red ringlets.

Amarah looked at the kitchen clock. She winced. "Who wants to do it this time?" she asked glancing hopefully at Rei. 

"Oh no! I had to do it last time!" Rei said quickly backing away from Amarah. Amarah sighed and looked over at the still sleeping Yumi. 

"I'll do it," said Sakura. She came out of her room wearing a jean shorts and a yellow tank top that had a glittery gold heart crippted on the chest. Her hair was in a half ponytail. Amarah nodded gravely.

"Brave soul" mumbled Rei as Sakura opened the door to the final room.

Amarah ran over and stood in the middle of the family room, she slid into a fighter's position. 

"Brace yourselves" she said barely above a whisper. The pilots sat confused on the couch. Rei ran over and grabbed Heero, shoving him over to the couch.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Sakura running out of the room and jumping behind the couch. The gundam pilots looked over at the door confused. Hatoru completely dressed in black slid, ninja like out of the room. Wufie snorted.

Amarah stood holding her ground. Her eyes narrowed. Hatoru stood up strait and made one short yelp. She ran forward, as did Amarah. Soon the two where locked in a heated combat fight. 

Amarah caught Hatoru in the face knocking her over. Hatoru fell back then caught herself and crouched down to the ground and slid her foot under Amarah's. Amarah fell back, but only for a second. She did a back flip and landed on her feet a few steps away. Hatoru still sat crouched on the ground. 

Just when the pilots regained their breath, Hatoru tumbled forward and flipped up, sharply kicking Amarah in the stomach. Amarah flinched but than she and Hatoru where back at it. Two minuets later Hatoru was pinned to the floor by Amarah. Hatoru took a deep breath and quick as lightning slid her hands from out of Amarah's grasp to her throat. Amarah and Hatoru slowly stood up. Hatoru tightning her grip on Amarah's throat. Amarah's eyes watered but she did not cry out.

" Do something," Quatra cried turning to Rei in horror. Rei shook her head. 

Amarah slowly started to turn blue. The pilots sat worried on the couch halfway across the room. Hartoru eyes widened and her hands tightened. Dou started to stand but Wufie beat him to it.

Sakura shouted at Wufie to stop but he ignored her.

Wufie ran up and kicked Hatoru's hands away. Amarah fell away and gasped for breath. 

Wufie stood in her place glaring at Hatoru. Hatoru stood silent for a moment looking confused at him. Then she closed her eyes and turned away, she walked silently back into her room. Wufie watched her go and then turned to help Amarah up. She was already up.

"You idiot!" Amarah screamed. She turned.

Rei walked over to Wufie and glared at him. " They do that every morning! You idiot! They were training! She wouldn't have killed her!" yelled Rei.

"Are you sure?" Dou said. He and the others still sat a little shaken on the couch.

"Yes, you idiot! Amarah and Hatoru always train together. They do that every morning! Sometimes Amarah wines sometimes Hatoru. The fight isn't over until someone says dougie." Sakura yelled nearly popping Dou's eardrum. 

"Now Hatoru is gonna give us all the silent treatment today. And just so you know it is the creepiest thing ever!" Rei sighed.

Wufie mumbled. "Its okay, he didn't know. Besides he sort of did me a favor!" Amarah said. The two girls and pilots stared at her in question.

"I didn't lose!" Amarah said putting a hand behind her back. The girls fell over {anime style}. 

Just then a beebing noise was heard from Rei's room. She ran in. Two seconds later she came out a pained look on her face. "Sabotage. Dr. wants us there NOW!" she said gravely. 

Amarah nodded. "Someone has to wake up sleeping beauty." She said pointing at Yumi. A slam was heard and Hatoru came out of her room. She was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top with a silver glittery crescent moon on the chest. 

She walked over too where Yumi slept contently on Trowa's shoulder and without a word she lifted Yumi up careful not to wake her up. Then she walked into the bathroom. Running water could be heard, and then Hatoru ran out and stood in the kitchen.

"Hatoru you are in the deepest shit ever!" screamed Yumi. Sakura started giggling.

Yumi ran out of the bathroom water dripping from her silvery bangs. "I'm gonna kill you"! mumbled Yumi. With that she ran into her room. 

"I'm gonna get dressed." Amarah said. She bowed and walked into her room. She glared at Heero on her way.

"Well I certainly hope you boys have had fun! But if you don't mind us girls are gonna have a together time this afternoon and your not invited" Rei said sarcastically. 

" Why were you after our files?" Dou said standing up so he was face to face with Rei. 

Rei blinked innocently. "Files? What files? I don't remember any files!" Rei said. Dou growled. 

"Hey there. You two can flirt later. We have a mission." Amarah said coming out of her room dressed in jean shorts and a blue tank top with a sea blue glittery bubble on the chest.

Rei glared at Amarah. " Gee how do you get dressed so fast did Mr. Oh so perfect solider, help you" asked Rei in a sly voice. Amarah got red and Quatra coughed. 

" I'm starving! Can we get something to eat before we go save the world?" asked Yumi stumbling out of her room, grabbing her stomach. She wore jean shorts and a red tank top with a crimson glittery flame on the chest.

"Your always hungry!" Sakura said. Yumi smiled. 

Hatoru walked over and picked up her katanas from the kitchen table then walked out the apartment door. "Well that's our signal to go! Come along you might find it fun! " Amarah said perfectly hiding her lie, as she grabbed her gun. The girls looked at her confused but then turned away knowing what she was doing. The pilots stood up and nodded. 

Yumi ran too her room and came out caring whip. Rei went in her room and came out with a small gun. Sakura went in her room and also got a gun. "Lets haul it!" said Amarah running out the door.

~*~*~*~

The group had arrived at an old warehouse. " And we would be…where?" Dou asked. Amarah just smiled. She and the rest of the girls got out of their car and ran into the building. Heero nodded and he and the rest of the pilots fowled. 

Heero was even surprised at what he saw. Five gundams all lined up stood tall and proud in the building.

"How…" was all Dou could mutter. 

"Aren't they beautiful ?!" Amarah sighed. Dou nodded. He and the others walked slowly over to the foot of the first one. 

"This is mine!" said Sakura jumping from the cockpit. "Her name is Dragon's Breath". 

Trowa's mind flitted back to his own gundam that he had destroyed. This one was crimson red. A beam saber was in its hand and it head had a golden crown like top.

"Looky, Looky! This ones mine!" cried Yumi drawing their attention to a sea blue one that had a black whip. Similar to Epyons. " Meet Neo-Riverdown"!

"That's nothing!" snorted Rei. The pilots turned and looked at hers. It a deep gold and its chest plates where open to reveal rows of bullets and missiles. " Thunderstreak is the best one here!"

" I think Hatoru's is awesome!" said Amarah. Knowing she wouldn't speak for herself. The pilots turned. Hatoru sat typing at a computer that was hooked up to a night black gundam. Silver Chinese symbols covered the chest plates and twin sword where by its side. " Hers is called Fallen Angel".

"Justice, Honor." Wufie mumbled reading the symbols. 

" Well yours is really cool too Amarah!" said Rei drawing everyone's attention to Amarah's gundam. The silvery white gundam stood tall. It held a buster rifle and a beam sword. The hands of the gundam where blue looking as if it had gloves.

"Hey, thanks" said Amarah giving Rei a wink. "Mine is Icewolf" 

"Where did you get these" Heero asked. His eyes still wide.

" The good Dr. and her friends built them for us." Said Sakura. 

"So how many missions have you been on?" Quartra asked. The girl's faces fell and Amarah put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

"Ummm, none!" Yumi said. The pilots jaws dropped. 

"Three" said a quit voice from across the room. Hatoru had closed her computer.

The girls gawked at her. "You went on a mission without us!" screamed Rei. Hatoru nodded.

Amarah growled. "We will talk later." She said. Hatoru looked at her and didn't say a word. 

"We are gonna need some help! If you want then we have a present for you !" Said Sakura. Although she knew it was her mission she prayed the pilots would refuse to help them it pained her to think that she was lying to them and possibly sending them to there dooms.

"What kind of present?" asked Dou. Sakura nodded sadly to Hatoru, she went over to a wall and pushed a button. A second wall opened to reveale five perfectly re-built gundams. Sandrock, Heavyarms, Deathsythe, Nataku, and Wing zero!! The pilots just stared. The girls smiled at their astonishment.

End of Chapter 4{Sorry about that hint towards the sailor scouts with our outfits! But I thought it would be cute!}


	5. Trust and Death...

Hiya! ^S^ here! That's silent angel. This is obviously the 5th chapter. The pilots, may seem alittle OOC. I know, I hate it too I'm so sorry!

**Disclaimers**- I do not own and never will own gundam wing, so please don't sue me! 

**Other Note**- Readers I must warn you that these characters are a lot like my friends and we all have crushes on the g-boys so if you're an HY+RP or DM+HS fan only and don't like irregular matchings then don't read!

**And one last note**- I love getting reviews even flames! Just shows how original I am. Also if you want pics of my characters just e-mail me and I will send them to you!

Amarah Syoran-age 17Hatoru Starwind-age16

Blond HairNight Black hair

Prussian ice eyesDark Purple eyes

Suicidal-Weapons SpecialistSecretive-Martial Arts Master

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr. L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- IcewolfGundam- Fallen Angel

Enemy-WFEnemy-WF

Crush-HeeroCrush-Wufie 

Yumi Avalon-age16Rei Ephony-age 16

Silver HairDark red hair

Light Blue eyesOcean Blue eyes

Childish- Master ThiefKind-Computer Specialist

Works for Dr. LWorks for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L auntOrphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Neo RiverdownGundam- Thunderstreak 

Enemy-WFEnemy- WF

Crush-TrowaCrush-Duo

Sakura Skystar-age16

Light Pink hair

Forest Green eyes

Trickster- Intelligence Officer

Works for Dr.L

Orphan-considers Dr.L aunt

Gundam- Dragon's Breath

Enemy-WF

Crush- Quatra

Chapter 5-Trust and Death… 

Hatoru watched silently as the gundam pilots walked forward. Her eyes hardened as her gaze fell upon Wufie. She turned disgusted. 

"Amarah you said the Dr. sent an attachment for Thunderstreak!" Rei yelled. She was sitting on the open hatch of her gundam. 

"Yeah she did. Hold on." Amarah yelled from the hatch of her gundam where she was tinkering. Amarah jumped down and ran over to a large tarp. "Someone is gonna have to help me with this!" she yelled tugging on the tarp. The tarp fell away to reveal twin short scythe blades. 

"I will!" yelled Yumi. She stood balancing on the top of her gundam. Amarah noticed first.

"Yumi watch your step!" she screamed. Yumi's eyes widened and she began to sway. "Yumi!!" screamed Amarah as Yumi lost her balance and tripped. 

"YUMI" cried Sakura in horror. All the other girls stood speechless. The pilots turned by their screams. 

Trowa's eyes widened. Before anyone could do anything Yumi did a back flip in midair and grabbed hold to the many wires still hanging from her gundam. She hung a few feet from the ground. 

"Thank god!" Rei cried. Yumi hopped down and sighed.

"I guess I should sign up for the circus..hn?" Yumi said. Hatoru jumped down from her gundam and ran over to Yumi. 

"Hatoru?" Yumi said a little scared. Hatoru gave her a glare then hugged her. Yumi stood speechless.

"If you ever do that again Omae O Korosu! You're my lil sis I can't have you break your neck, only I can do that!" Hatoru said. The rest of the girls stood awed. Hatoru never was worried about any body.

"Onnas.." Wufie mumbled under his breath. He received four death glares. Wufie sweet dropped. 

"Ooookay. Well boys these are your gundams, obviously. Yes, yes, I know you destroyed them Rei and the doctors put them back together and Hatoru programmed them back to their normal stats!" Amarah said. Inside she was screaming, don't fall for it boys! Your smarter then this! 

"Why?" asked Dou. He had been brave enough to ask the question all the pilots wanted to know.

"We thought. Maybe. One day, you would be able to help us…" Sakura trailed off. God she hated lying to them. She was a nice person, she didn't like doing stuff like this! Damn that Doctor!!

"That's why we needed the files. So Hatoru could put on the final touches." Amarah said.

"Hey. Amarah come on. You can help me attach these babies to Thunderstreak, while Hatoru finishes their gundams. Then we can all go!" Rei yelled.

"K!" yelled Amarah. She and Rei who had hopped from the hatch began to examine the new weapons.

Hatoru walked silently towards the old gundams with her computer. She went first to Deathsycthe and roughly shoved a large wire into a hatch on Deathsycthe's foot. Dou walked over and stared at her computer screen. 

BOOM! The pilots and Hatoru slowly turned around and face faulted. 

Amarah stood with a large sweet drop, as did Rei. Sakura stood frozen. One of the scythes that had dropped was blade down right in front off her. "Don't mind us…" Yumi yelled. 

Hatoru sighed and hit the last key, a little hard. She stood up and walked over to Shelong.

"No one touches Nataku but me." Said Wufie. Hatoru glared at him. "Look Mr. Justice man. Your pathetic gudams are nothing with out these up grades. The mobile dolls we will be fighting are 10 times stronger then this piece of metal you call Nataku. Not to mention our gundmas which are 50 times stronger then yours. Not that I care if any of you die but we might if by any hellish situation need your help then you will need this upgrade. Now MOVE!" Hatoru yelled. She didn't have one regret, rather the boys then her friends.

She shoved past him and roughly stuck the wire into his gundams foot. "See was that so bad?" she asked sarcastically. She stood up, removed her wire and moved on to Quatra's Sandrock. After a quick run-through she moved on to Trowa's Heavyarms. Finally after a glare at Heero she moved on to Heero's Wing Zero.

"Zero system.." she mumbled reading from her screen. Heero glared at her back. She turned and looked him strait in the eyes. "The zero system is complicated…" She stopped and the corner of her mouth twitched, "for a two year old!" 

Amarah heard. "Zero system?!" Amarah laughed.

"What are you talking about!" Quatra asked puzzled.

"The zero system turned old at the end of the Eve wars. The new system Zero nine is the newest and hardest system yet. It takes over your mind and doesn't let go." She glared at Heero, "No madder how good you are. You become your gundam and everyone is your enemy." Hatoru said. We all have it installed. We had to go through rough training, so that when we became one we convinced the gundams that there was no need to kill everyone." Amarah said gravely. "The pilots looked startled especially Quatra, but Heero just looked off into space. 

"Do we have Zero nine installed in our gundams?" Dou asked. Hatoru looked horrified. Amarah shook her head and had a sick expression on her face. 

"We would never in-danger your lives like that without serious trianing!" Amarah said sternly. Inside she blanched. I'm a bitch, such a lair. In danger their lives, ha, and were the ones who are gonna be their downfall.

"Hatoru are you done?" Rei yelled. Hatoru stood up and disconnected the wire.

"Okay then peeps lets blow this shack!" yelled Sakura. She began to climb up her gundam.

"Wait!" Yumi screamed. The girl pilots flinched. 

"Not now Yumi, we have company! And it looks stupid! " sighed Rei. Yumi huffed.

"Damn the company! I'm not going if we don't do it." Said Yumi sternly.

"Alright Yumi, but never again." Amarah said. Yumi huffed more but nodded her head.

"Hatoru if I go through this you do to!" Sakura said in an edgy. Hatoru winced but put down her computer. 

The girls lined up against their gundams and began to recite a well-known poem.

"I am Alpha and Omega. My master my machine. I obey and make no questions. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning of the end." The girls whispered in unison. Suddenly Yumi threw down a cylinder. She was enveloped in crimson smoke. After her was Sakura who threw down her own cylinder releasing golden smoke. Then was Rei, with forest green smoke. Next was Amarah. Her's a sea blue smoke. Finally was Hatoru. She threw her cylinder down and was immediately enveloped in silver smoke. {Of course this all happened in seconds. Ahh, the power of the author ^.^}

When the multicolored smoke cleared the girls where waiting and ready in the hatches of their gundams. The gundam pilots just sweet dropped and jumped into their own gundams. As soon as they opened their COM links hysterical laughter was heard. 

"That is the lamest thing!" cried Sakura threw her laughter. 

"I think it's cool!" protested Yumi. 

"I go with Sakura!" cried Rei. 

"Well I go with Yumi!" Hatortu hissed standing up for her lil sis.

"I'm not taking sides!" Amarah said through her laughter.

"Shut-up!!" yelled Wufie over the COM link. The girls quieted but not because he said to. 

"Dr. Jerk this is Thunderstreak, we are headed in your direction with some back-up." Rei said. She had opened communications with their boss.

"Dr. you are bigger then a jerk, you're a bastard, now go on." Yumi cried. 

Chuckling could be heard. "My thanks Neo Riverdown." She said with sarcasm, " Now hurry!" With that the link was cut off. 

~*~*~*~

"Take that mindless doll!" screamed Sakura as she sliced threw yet another mobile doll.

She had been fighting for two hours and had destroyed at least 50 mobile dolls, not real human of course. The WF couldn't afford to use their own men.

"Curse you weaklings for sending these hell sponed suits." Hatoru screamed at an invisible WF captain. She ripped threw the 62 mobile doll that had come in her field of vision. 

Bring it on, she whispered. Nothing and no one could stop her from accomplishing this mission.

Heat as strong as that that bubbled in the sun went threw her 59 mobile dolls. 

"I like.." Rei said quietly. She had tested her new weapon and it had passed the approval test.

Her gundam rattled as bullets from behind shot at her. "In Hatoru's words… it isdishonorable to hit from behind!" she yelled sending out at least three target missiles. The mobile doll exploded. "Ha!"

"Dumb and dumber have entered the building" Yumi laughed as she sent two mobile dolls to their knees. Before they could stand she sent out her whip. It tangled neatly over the two and they instantly exploded.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Amarah said as she mobile doll raced towards her.

"They always choose the hard way." Amarah sighed as she maimed it. It exploded. 

The original gundam pilots were surprised by the new mobile dolls strength, but even more by those of the girls and their gundams. One after another the girls would destroy, each in their own special way. 

Amarah seemed to like her sword, while Yumi preferred her whip to bring the deathly blow. Rei was sending missiles out by the minute but she seemed happier and more active with her scythe. Sakura also used a sword but in a way it seemed different. It was longer and looked more like the grime reapers weapon. Hatoru was doing really good with her twin swords, which she brought down with deadly precision on any opponent. 

In a way Heero thought they looked as if they were enjoying this battle. Their gundams were smaller and more advanced then theirs and had much more maneuverability. It almost looked like a dance of death as the five gundams swung over the battlefield. His thoughts were broken as he came face to face with a mobile doll. 

"You asked for your death." He murmured. He brought up his chilling beam saber and sliced.

End of Chapter 5* next chapter will be coming soon but only if I get reviews!


End file.
